


Pokéboys and Poképals

by seatrooper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Pokephilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatrooper/pseuds/seatrooper
Summary: Trainers Bart and Elliot set up camp for the night. Then they screw each other. And their pokémon join in.





	Pokéboys and Poképals

**Author's Note:**

> The characters Bart and Elliot are OC's made by Furfit. To check out more of them visit his page at https://twitter.com/Furfit

It was late afternoon. It was already getting dark and the sun would set soon. The calls of the many types of bird pokémon filled the forest. One last song before they went to sleep for the night. Also in the forest, two young trainers, Bart and Elliot walked down a dirt path. Bart wondered when they would also stop for the night. They had entered the forest this morning and there was no sign they would be leaving it any time soon.  
  
"Are we even in the same region anymore?" Bart asked  
  
"I dunno, what region were we in?" Elliot replied  
  
Bart sighed, ignoring both questions. "Let's stop for the night. There's no telling how much farther we have to go and I'm exhausted."  
  
Elliot listened to his friend, but he wasn't tired. He had no shortage of energy and could have kept going for another few hours. But he agreed that they should stop before it got too dark. They should be close to the town they saw on the map that morning, but obviously not close enough. They hadn't even seen any other travelers all day.  
  
"Alright. Let's set up camp, then. Umm, this way!" Elliot pointed to their right.  
  
The map had shown the dirt path ran parallel to a stream. About ten minutes later they found a small clearing where they could fit their sleeping bags and a campfire. They could also see the stream not far from that spot. "Perfect!" Elliot said.  
  
Bart, walking behind the other boy thought the same thing. _Perfect_. He dropped his pack on the ground and sat down next to it, relieved to be off his feet. Before setting up camp though, they always released their pokémon. He pulled out a couple pokéballs and released the two pokémon he had at the moment. His Chespin and Tyrogue. Elliot did the same, releasing his Chimchar, Rockruff and Elekid.  
  
The pokémon were happy to be out and chased each other around the camp site, with the exception of Tyrogue and Elekid. They were much happier going off on their own, making use of their free time by training or meditating.  
  
"If you're all gonna be runnin' around, go run and get us some wood for a fire." Elliot told the remaining pokémon as he unpacked his sleeping bag and picked through his backpack for some food. They chased each other in a circle a couple more times before sprinting away from the clearing.  
  
Bart never moved from the spot he dropped down onto. He wasn't asleep, but his eyes were closed as he recharged for a few minutes before unpacking. That is, until he was hit on the side of his head by a flying bag of potato chips. Bart opened his eyes just enough to form a glare and turned his head to point it at his friend.  
  
"This is all the food I got. All that's ready, anyway. I'm sure you don't wanna cook anything right now." the red haired boy said, holding back a laugh the whole time.  
  
_Dumbass_. Bart thought to himself. He was right though. It was the end of a long day and Bart didn't feel like it. And Elliot sure wasn't going to. At least, Bart really didn't want him to. This was a nice spot in the forest and he'd hate to see it burned to the ground. So chips it's going to be! He set aside the Grover brand chips that Elliot always got and dug through his bag until he found what he was looking for; his bath towel.  
  
Bart stood up and headed to the direction of the stream. "I'm going to take a bath while we still have some light out." He told the other boy.  
  
"Alright! I'll start the fire when the others get back." Elliot said, already setting up for it.  
  
"After you finish that, you go take a bath too."  
  
"Absolutely! It's around the top of my to-do list, right after winnin' the Sinnoh League." Elliot said, bent over the fire pit. Not even looking at the other boy he could feel the knives stabbing the back of his head, then he heard him walk off. A minute later all three of the search team came back. They ran up to Elliot with their finds. Chimchar and Chespin had arms full of twigs and branches, but Rockruff held one thick branch in his jaws. Elliot smiled down at them all "Great job, guys! All of you!" and he patted Rockruff, whose eyes sparkled at the compliment.  
  
Elliot got the fire up in no time. He stood up and stared at the direction of the stream where Bart went. Once again, his knew his friend was right, and he rummaged through his bag to grab his towel. "You guys watch the camp. Bart should be back soon to give you all dinner." he said to the pokémon, who were now passing a ball around at each other. He walked off.  
  
While it hadn't been long, he expected Bart to be finished by now. He walked around a tree and reached the waterfront. He was about to wonder where the blond boy was, but immediately saw him, standing at the shallow end of the stream and completely naked. This wasn't a new sight, but it still made the blood rush to his face. It wasn't new, but it was nice.  
  
"H-hey!" Elliot said quickly before he was caught staring.

Bart turned around. "Yo. I'm almost done. I just wanted to wash my underwear first."  
  
"Yeah, sounds cool. Don't worry about it." Elliot turned around, flustered. He struggled with undressing. Once everything was finally off, he turned back to see Bart standing just inches away from him and still as naked. He froze.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bart asked, leaning in even closer, then quickly jumping back. "God, you reek of sweat! Hurry up and get in. I'm all done." he walked out of the water. "You should wash your underwear too." he said, not bothering to put his own briefs back on. They were still wet, so he'd just grab a fresh pair of briefs from his bag. Not like he'd embarrass the pokémon by walking back that way.  
  
Elliot went straight in and jumped into the deeper end, dunking his whole body under the clear, cool water. He was only under for a few seconds and lifted his head out in time to see Bart's shiny and wet butt as he was toweling himself dry. Elliot couldn't help but sit in the water and stare. Bart was 10, just like Elliot. And just like Elliot he was slim and smooth. Not a hair on his body yet. Without even thinking, he lifted himself out of the water and walked right toward the blond boy. It was time for some fun.  
  
Bart had bent over to dry off his legs and looked up to see Elliot suddenly standing over him. He was dripping wet and his boner practically touching his face. Bart could feel the blood rushing to his face, and down in between his legs. He hesitated, but he looked up at Elliot's expression. He had a nervous smile. Pleading to be touched, but also enjoying the moment. Bart wasn't about to question what was happening. He could never turn down Elliot when he was in this mood . So he took Elliot's dick into his mouth and went to work on it.  
  
The red haired boy gasped at being fully swallowed by Bart. He worked skillfully, but hungrily at the same time. Sucking hard and bobbing his head fast. His hands wandered up Elliot's legs and grabbed hold of his ass, a cheek in each hand. Grabbing hard, as if trying to get the stiff member even further into his mouth. It was enough to get Elliot moaning, fast, loud and without control as he orgasmed not long after they started and shot his load into Bart's mouth.  
  
Elliot's legs went weak under him and he let himself fall to the wet grass. On the way down a string of white liquid stretched between Bart's mouth and Elliot's foreskin, then split to fall over Bart's body. "Nice." was all Elliot could say in between breaths.  
  
Bart swallowed the load and examined the liquid dripping down his mouth and chest. "Yeah, that was nice, but now I have my wash myself off again." he laughed about it.  
  
"Well let's not get cleaned up too fast. Not when we're about to make another mess." Elliot said, putting his hand on Bart's thigh, close enough that he could touch the boner the other boy was sporting."  
  
"It can wait." Bart said, reluctantly. "The pokémon are all alone. We should finish up and get back."  
  
Elliot looked at Bart questioningly, but he shrugged and stood up. _If he wants to do it later, we'll do it later._ He thought to himself, smiling as walked back into the water. His dick was mostly soft by now, but Bart's was still hard as a rock. Elliot fully planned to return the favor.

Night had fallen. The forest was quiet and dark, lit only by the moonlight and a campfire. Everyone had just finished eating their dinner. The pokémon had their own food, and the two who had wandered off had come back to join them. The two boys ate their chips and some bread rolls Bart had found in his bag. Not the best meal, but it was what they were used to. Once they got to the town they would resupply and eat a big lunch.

The boys didn't bother getting dressed again, but they did dig out clean, dry underwear to sleep in. Bart sat down in his sleeping bag, getting ready to turn in for the night. After that long day of walking, he really needed it. The pokémon were also cuddling up to get ready for their night. Rockruff and Chespin were beside each other and Chimchar laid on top of them both. Elekid and Tyrogue, again, went off on their own. And Elliot was, well he was walking right towards him.

It wasn't unusual for Elliot and Bart to stay up late talking. A couple young trainers could go on for hours talking about battle strategies and--

Elliot bent over and pulled off Bart's briefs.

Now, Bart wasn't someone to object to Elliot's constant sexual harassment, but this got him by surprise and he yelled out "What are you doing?!"

"Shhhh," Elliot said quietly. "I'm paying you back for earlier."

"Right now? Come on, dude." Bart said, pushing the other boy's face away as he desperately tried to get his head in between his legs.

"Yes right now!" Elliot was laughing at Bart's struggles, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Chim?" a sound came in the middle of their fighting.

Chimchar came to see what was going on, followed by Rockruff and Chespin. They looked up at their trainers in curiosity and confusion. This isn't their first time seeing the boys roughhousing. It usually led to them having sex, and the pokémon wondered if this was one of those times.

As if to answer their questions, Elliot broke off from the fight and pulled his boxers off.

"You guys wanna join in?" Elliot asked, his face deep red. He had a mischievous smile.

The three of them lit up, always happy to get in on the fun with their trainers.

Bart rolled his eyes. There was no getting out of this now. But as he always did, he just couldn't resist the urge for very long, and an idea popped into his head. He kicked off the underwear that was already around his ankles, stood up and pushed Elliot to the ground.

Before Elliot could say anything, Bart got on his knees and stuck his waist right in front of Elliot's face. His still-soft cock was close enough to be warmed by the other boy's breath, but he got the message right away and devoured the blond boy's dick.

Once he was stiff enough, Bart pulled himself out and moved in between Elliot's legs. He positioned his boner, still wet from saliva, in front of Elliot's hole and pushed himself in balls deep. This got a surprised, and a somewhat pain filled yelp from Elliot.

"You like that?" Bart asked, now with his own mischievous grin.

"Just fuck me, bro." Elliot said, his smile coming back too.

Bart didn't say another word and went to work. Moving his hips back and forth, starting off slowly, but steadily picking up speed.

Rockruff, Chespin and Chimchar had just watched their trainers up until this point, but they didn't want to miss any more of the fun. Chimchar ran up to Elliot, his little erection bouncing between his legs. Elliot was laying on his back. "Chim?" he heard and turned his head in a daze to see his pokémon in front of his face, looking at him eagerly. Elliot responded by taking the pokémon penis in his mouth and sucking it. He was gentle, but to the small monkey, it was intense.

Chespin and Rockruff looked on, not seeing any room for them in the group. Rockruff wasn't going to wait his turn, and nudged Chespin in the back with his snout with a whine.

"Che?" the grass pokémon turned around, seeing the look on the dog's face, then noticing the slick pink shaft popped out from its sheath underneath him. Chespin blushed at the sight, almost drooling. "Che!" he agreed, turning back around and bent over.

Rockruff climbed up Chespin's back and slowly pushed his dick into his hole. Chespin sighed in pleasure after it was fully inside him. Rockruff didn't bother controlling himself and pounded Chespin's ass. The grass pokémon wasn't complaining. His own pink nub had come out of its pouch and was leaking heavily.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish. Rockruff came inside Chespin, squirting until his insides were full. The rest leaked out onto the grass. Chespin came soon after, moaning loudly and shooting hard, out into the night sky. The two pokémon slumped onto the ground, exhausted from their short but exciting romp.

Bart, at this point, was thrusting into Elliot so hard that the sound of their skin slapping together was the only thing that could be heard. He was close. He was focused on how good Elliot's hot insides felt, and opened his eyes only slightly, but enough to see Chimchar shooting his load all over Elliot's face. The little monkey then bent over and stuck his tongue into his trainer's mouth. _Damn_. Bart thought. That pushed him over the edge, and he yelled out as the wave of pleasure swallowed him and the pressure released. He pushed his hips as far as he could into the other boy in one last hungry force as he came.

After a few breathless moments, Bart rolled off and sat back in the grass. He came dry; he was still too young to ejaculate. But that didn't mean it felt any less intense.

Elliot sat up too. Breathless, but not as out of it as Bart. Bart looked at the other boy and noticed his still throbbing, and dry, boner.

"You didn't....?" Bart asked, still slightly dazed.

"Not yet." Elliot replied as he got on all fours and crawled to the blond boy. With a strength that Bart learned Elliot had a long time ago, Elliot grabbed the other boy under his arms and flipped him over in one motion. Now with his his back to him and his ass sticking up in the air, Elliot mounted Bart and pushed his aching erection into his hole. "Ahh yeah!" he yelled out.

Bart grunted in pain. But that turned to pleasure fast as Elliot thrust into him with his own hunger. He was on his knees and holding his body up with his elbows, but his face was right against the grass. He saw motion out of the corner of his eye. Chespin was walking right up to him, sporting a hardon of his own, and Bart knew right away what to do. Without even waiting for Chespin to ask, Bart wrapped his lips around the pink shaft and sucked. The grass pokémon cried out in joy. The pokémon penis was smooth and soft, but stiff. It was small, but still more than enough for Bart to work with.

Elliot was thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm, and suddenly felt something grabbing at his back side. Small hands that let out a distinct heat. Chimchar was holding onto his back and positioned himself right over the red head's butt. "Do it, Chimchar!" Elliot said with enthusiasm, and the monkey needed no more convincing as he shoved his own dick into his trainer and thrust furiously.

The four of them, two humans and two pokémon went at it for several minutes. Bart was still going down on Chespin, but the grass pokémon didn't last long against his trainer's skilled mouth, and with a cry he came. Hard. Bart's mouth quickly filled with liquid. So much that he had to cough it out.

"Cheee...." Chespin said before falling to the ground. He was done for the night.

Seeing his opening, Rockruff charged in. Bart's mouth, still open and leaking out pokémon jizz was filled again by the dog's dick. Rockruff stood on his hind legs and humped Bart's face. The blond boy accepted this and let the pokémon do his thing, holding the little dog's back to support him. Rockruff's penis was bigger than Chespin's, and that wasn't including the small knot that Bart was keeping out of his mouth. It bounced against his lips as the pokémon moved in and out.

Chimchar didn't last long either, squirting inside Elliot once again. He let go of his trainer, falling to the ground and then walked over to where Chespin laid, asleep, and cuddled up against him.

Elliot was grabbing onto Bart's hips and moving at a quick but controlled pace. He was very close to coming too. It took less than a minute for him to feel the pressure coming on, and he yelled out and shot Bart's insides full of his juice. He pulled out of the other boy, exhausted and relieved. Elliot sat down on the grass next to Bart, noticing what he was busy with.

Rockruff whined happily and pushed one last time into Bart's mouth, shooting everything he had left inside him. Again, it was too much for the boy and he had to cough it out. The little dog then joined Chimchar and Chespin in their pile and passed out almost instantly.

Elliot watched and laughed. Bart sat up on his knees when he was done spitting everything out, then turned to the other boy. He still had a stream leaking from the corner of his mouth. Elliot chuckled, leaned in and licked Bart's mouth clean. Then he kissed Bart deeply. His tongue cleaning the inside of his mouth. Bart rubbed his fingers through Elliot's red hair, returning the kiss.

They broke apart soon after and looked around at the quiet camp. The fire had died. The pokémon were asleep. They were both worn out to the point of passing out themselves.

"You know," Bart said "we'll need another bath now."

Elliot said nothing, only looked at the other boy and rolled his eyes.

"Okay. It can wait until tomorrow." Bart laughed, and he agreed. All he wanted to do after this long and busy day was curl up in his sleeping bag and rest. So he did just that.


End file.
